


pink

by smolheart



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Suspected Cheating, alex is a disaster™, based off of that one parks and rec scene, but with a happier ending, eliza is a spy™, john hates pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolheart/pseuds/smolheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alexander is a paranoid boyfriend , eliza has no chill, john hates pink</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: molliewritesfic & fn-hamilton  
> twitter: 1776trash

“So then Peggy was like-”

“JOHN LAURENS”

Alexander burst through the doorway and into the kitchen of the apartment, his yelling startling John and causing him to jump up, his chair falling to the floor. Eliza jumped up, in a more calm manner and snaked out from behind the table, grabbing a very red in the face Alex in the shoulders and steering him to face her. 

“What happened to “I'll discuss it with him during lunch tomorrow?””

She hissed under her breathe, Alex rolling his eyes and stepping out of her grip. 

“Alex I'm happy to see you and all but you look like someone just kicked your puppy. Multiple times.”

John gathered his composure enough to stand his chair back up, chuckling at Alex. Alexander getting angry wasn't a rare thing, not in the slightest, but that didn't mean he was exactly good at it either. He furrowed his eyebrows together in frustration and crossed his arms like a toddler, frankly it was adorable.

“I consider Eliza finding a pink razor and women's shower cap in your shower more painful than my puppy getting kicked.”

Johns mouth dropped open, his face turning increasingly red as he pivoted on his heel to face Eliza, who simply shrugged with a smug look on her face. 

“Tell me the truth, I want to know the truth, are you cheating on me?”

His voice cracked a little, and though John found this whole situation comical it was clear whatever the hell Eliza had told him hurt. 

“First off, Eliza, why exactly where you in my shower?”

“I had my reasons, but you have more explaining to do than me.”

She chided and he sighed, bring both his hands to his head and brushing his curls back.

“They're mine Alex.”

“You hate pink. You told me that on our first date, and our second, and our third when you saw some lady wearing a pink fur coat and said you wanted to dump your latte on her.”

Eliza chuckled at this, John shooting her a glare before softening his look and turning back to Alex, who was now on the brink of tears. 

”Remember when I went away for the weekend for the breast cancer conference?”

Of course he did. He spent his first night alone in months crying himself to sleep on the phone with Eliza because he missed him so much. And now he was going to tell him that he someone there, someone else, someone better. He nodded weakly, blinking back tears. 

“They gave those out in our “thanks for spending two days in 10 hour meeting" bags, and yes I hate that color with my whole being but I wasn't going to throw away perfectly good items.”

He stepped forward and took Alex by the shoulder, wiping the single tear falling down his face away with his thumb. 

“I love you Alex, more than anything. I would never throw that away by cheating.”

Alex said nothing in response, simply smashing their lips together and bringing his hand up to meet Johns, intertwining their fingers as he kissed him. Alex and John were never known for taking their time in this aspect of their life, and Eliza wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. 

“I'm gonna- I'm gonna go.”

She grabbed her bag and started towards the door , Alex pulling away before she got there to wink in in her direction as he tugged Johns shirt off.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's a thing  
> i love parks&rec a lot and might write more in this 'verse but i'm not sure, leave feedback!!!


End file.
